Story of a Faun
by Tcash2x4
Summary: From a Faun's point of view. PLS read


****

**CHAPTER**** 1**

I was on a flying ship on my way to school, and I was sweating bullets."Why did I have to be the special one?" I banged my head against the glass. I was being sent to the best school for people like myself, except four years ahead of time."Even if my friends get accepted I will have already graduated." I said to myself. I was fourteen with jet black hair,a white vest with a hood, white shoes, black shorts, and a bow strapped to my back."They're going to think I'm a joke." I felt a pat on the back.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be awesome!" I looked up at my big sister. She had a similar attire to me except she was wearing a white sweater.

"Hey, your friends got to come with you and you've had four extra years to be awesome. I just started being awesome." She smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Where's that pride I'm so annoyingly used to seeing?" I pushed her off of me.

"Probably back home with my sword and my friends and mom."

"I don't think mom would keep that for you." I lightly punched her arm.

"Shut it." I looked back outside to see that we were landing.

All the new students filed off the ship and I lost sight of my sister instantly."Where am I supposed to go now?" I got spun around by the rushing crowd. I walked around, dizzy from the commotion. I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" I backed up away from the person. She had white hair, a white dress,and a sword attached to her side.I backed up into someone else.

"Oh I'm sorry." I turned around and got my hair ruffled.

"I didn't know you were coming!" I looked up to see Ruby. She had red hair and a black hood with matching black boots and silver eyes."Its so nice to see a familiar face!"

"How'd you get accepted?" I asked, happy but surprised to see her here.

"Stopped a robbery. How did you get here! You're only, like, 14!"

"I killed three deathstalkers attacking my village."

"Sure you did kid. Just get out of my way." I turned to the lady in all white.

"This isn't a one by one line." I said,"Walk around." I made a circular motion with my dragged me off.

"Sorry about him!" Ruby said,"He has pride issues."

She walked with me to a building where all the students were flowing into."Hey, where's Yang?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She hung her head. I yawned, I saw the sun setting.

"Ruby over here." I heard a familiar voice. I bumped Ruby's shoulder and I saw Yang waving to us. She had long golden blonde hair a beige vest with a black shirt under it, brown shorts and golden bracelets on each of her wrists."Whoa, my favorite kid!" She saw me and pushed me to the ground. I tripped her.

We both laughed,"Nice to see you too." I said, standing back up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hey, I guess Ozpin was just impressed with my handiwork." I boasted.

"What did you do?" She held me in a headlock."Talk a monster to death?"

"He killed three deathstalkers." Ruby said,"Speaking of monsters, what happened to your ears?" She touched the side of my head.

"That's a story for another day." I said as I broke free from Yang's grip.

I noticed that Professor Ozpin was on stage. "You'll all be sleeping here tonight. Sleep well."

"I think I just missed the gist of that speech." I said, I was dragged to the locker rooms by someone."Guys my legs work you know."

"But your ears are pretty bad." Yang said.

"Well I usually have to listen to Stella's blabbing."

"I heard that!" I got a smack in the back of the head. I turned to see her.

"Speak of the devil." I said, I stashed my bow in a locker near the exit,"Nice of you to stop and check on your little bro."

"Hey, I thought you left me."

"Yeah, because the 14 year old always ditches the 18 year old." I walked back to the building where we'd be sleeping. I saw that the window reached up a good distance away from all of the people below. I spit on my hands and scaled the wall up to the top. I laid down on the large flat platform as I yawned and then fell asleep on my side.

I woke up to a lot of unnecessary ruckus. I swear if I have to come down there… Anyways, I looked over to see Ruby and Yang fighting. I plugged in my headphones as I rolled my eyes and fell asleep to an ASMR soundtrack.

I woke up and rolled over. I felt the air rushing past me. "Oh crap." I spat on my hands and clung onto the wall. I saw sunlight flowing through the window. I wasn't too far from the ground and I just dropped off and landed on the ground somewhat safely. I woke up the girl I landed next to. "Sorry.", I said and I sped off.

I went off to my locker and got my bow. I slung it back over my shoulder. "Do you really plan on using that?" I turned to see that girl from yesterday. "Listen, Kid, I don't know what your elementary school was like, but this isn't the same." I quick drew my bow and knocked her sword from her waist and shot two more arrows pinning her to a wall.

"Yeah Weiss, you shouldn't insult Solo's talent." Ruby said, "The only shot he's ever missed was his first."

"And yeah I plan on using this, Princess." I shoved past Ruby and made my way to the initiation spot. I stood on a stone plate next to some blonde skinny guy.

"Hey aren't you a little young to be here?"He asked

"You got a problem with it?"

"No I just thought you had to be a certain age to attend this school." He said, "Lets start over. I'm Juane Arch."

"Solo Hunter." I said.

"You'll be sent into the Emerald Forest and you will retrieve one Artifact and return to the school." Ozpin said, "You will form teams with the first four people you make eye contact with. Any questions?" Juane raised his hand.

"So how exactly will we be getting to the forest? Is a helicopter going to drop us off or…?"

"You will be launched and you will make up your own landing techniques." I got into a ready position on the stone tablet."Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your way, or you will die!" I was the first to be launched off. I spread my arms out and angled myself so I somewhat glided along. I saw Yang zoom past me as she used her shotgun gauntlet to propel herself forward. I rolled my eyes. I dived onto a tree branch and began travelling through the forest jumping through the leaves. I saw a pack of Beowulves surrounding Weiss and Ruby. I stayed mobile overhead while picking off the wolves.

"Thanks Solo!" I dropped down on the last wolf and sent an arrow through its head.

"Welcome Ruby." I said, I began walking toward the east. "I believe I saw the artifacts in this direction."

"Maybe we can catch up to our sisters."She suggested.

"Well I saw Yang but as usual I have no idea where Stella is."

"We can't make any detours!" Weiss shouted. I heard a twig crack. I launched three arrows at the sound. An Ursula fell to the ground.

"Weiss if you keep yelling, we are going to have a serious problem." I said, "So you can come with us or you can be left be-" I heard flapping.

"Hey we can use that!" Ruby shouted.

"Are you mental! That thing would kill us!"Weiss shouted at her. I heard a hissing. A chill went up my spine.

"Razorwing it is." I made a loud shrill whistle and a giant black bird dived down at us I grabbed Weiss and grabbed onto it. I saw Ruby in the mess of black feathers.

"YOU'RE BOTH INSANE!" Weiss shouted.

"You are so lucky I'm holding onto this bird right now."I said.

"Oh I see. Yang and I think we found someone. We have to jump!" I nodded and jumped off. I swung off the edge of a tree branch and landed safely, just in time to have Ruby drop on top of me.

"Ow." I pushed her off of me and stood up.

"Weiss you have to let go!" Ruby shouted at her.

"She really didn't jump." I said, I got out one of my special arrows which had the tip coated in a paralytic poison. "I got this." I took in a deep breath and time slowed down dramatically as I lined up the shot a few seconds ahead of the Razorwing's current position and into its predicted flight path. I released the arrow and the bird plummeted to the ground.

"How do you do that?" Yang asked.

"Some people have it, some people don't." I shrugged, "But sadly, alchemy isn't something I'm good at, so that bird is going to be pissed."

"Weiss!" Ruby waved. I looked over at the other girl and saw that it definitely wasn't my sister.

"Sweet now I don't have to deal with my sister!" I said, "My name is Solo and its nice to meet you."

"Blake." She said,"How old are you?"

"Should I just have a nametag that says I'm fourteen?" I asked.

"Probably." Yang said, "This is going to be a fun team."

"Yeah minus princess over there."I said.

"Solo let it go it's not like you didn't prove her wrong." Ruby said, "Just try to start over ok?" I crossed my arms, signifying that I wasn't changing my mind. "I'll make you a sandwich."

"Fine. I'll try to be nice." I saw a tree fall over. And an Ursula rush through the forest and topple over.

"Aww I broke it." A girl jumped off its back.

"Nora please try to be more subtle." A teenaged boy in green with a purple stripe in his black hair said.

"But subtle isn't very fun!"She exclaimed.

Then I saw Juane fly through the air and catch Weiss as she was falling. "Ow."

"My hero."She said sarcastically.

Then a girl with greek like armor came rushing through the forest with a deathstalker chasing after her. The giant black scorpion came crashing through the forest. My sister came in and crashed down on its head. "Hey bro." It shook her off easily.

"We don't have to fight them! Let's just grab the artifacts and go!" Blake exclaimed.

"I second that motion." I said. I grabbed a golden sword that was the size of my palm.

"If we head this way we can cut through the ruins!"Stella shouted.

We ran to a canyon with a very unstable looking bridge."Okay, what now?" Juane said.

"Well if we cross, we probably won't have to worry about the Deathstalker." Yang said.

"Alright team, Let's go!" Ruby said. Me, Yang, Blake and Weiss followed after her. The Razorwing crashed through the bridge trapping everyone else on the other side. "I have an idea! But I'll need some time to set it up!"

"I'll distract it!" Yang boosted up onto a tower and began shooting at the bird.

"Solo I need you to shoot me at the bird and Weiss I need you to do that magic thing to help me drag it up that canyon wall." With Blake's help I made a giant slingshot with a strange fabric that she carried with her. Ruby laid back in it. I pulled it all the way back.

"Whenever your ready." I said, Then I noticed that the Razorwing began flying at us.

"Solo!" I angled her right at the neck of the bird and released the fabric. She shot out towards the bird and her scythe cleaved onto its neck as she ran up the canyon wall. Its head was sliced off with a great thrust. I spun around and placed two arrows in the Deathstalker's eyes.

"Thank you." I heard someone call out.

"No problem!" I called back.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong about you earlier."Weiss said.

"So admit it." I said. I looked at her, and saw that she was a bit frustrated.

She took a deep breath."I guess you are the best at what you do and I'm sorry." I smiled.

"Apology accepted. And your pretty awesome when it comes to that magic stuff." I said.

"SOLO! A little help!" I looked up at Ruby, who was waving at me. I shot an arrow with a rope attached to it and then yawned. "Thanks again Solo."

"Tired?" Yang asked.

"You guys can probably stay up way later than me." I was exhausted,"But I do have a fast way to the school." I loaded in a bright white arrow. And shot it at the ground beneath us. There was a flash of white light and we were back at the campus on the ledge I had slept on.

"What the-" I shushed them.

"Brings me back to the last place I slept." I said.

"How are we going to get down from here?" Ruby asked.

"Well it has a great view of the reception." I said. I got pounded by Yang.

"We need to let them know that we actually passed."I shot an arrow at the floor it created a foamy substance. I dropped into it and rolled onto the floor.

"Alright you are the fifth team to finish today." I spun around and took a seat in the back of the Auditorium.

"Here you go Solo." Ruby handed me a sandwich.

"Thank you!" I said, I began eating my sandwich. It was filled with peanut butter.

"Why have you been wearing this hood?"

"Wha….?" I said. my mouth full of peanut butter. "Puberty." I mentally slapped myself for such a lame lie.

"Oh okay." It was technically true I told myself.

"Do you seriously believe that?" Yang said.

"Shut it!" I said.

"Come on what are you hiding?"She said.

"No hoodies in school." A teacher pulled the hoodie off my head. Two wolf ears sat on top of my head. Everyone in the group gasped.

"When were you going to tell us about this?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Solo can you go for a walk for a minute?" Stella came out of virtually nowhere and I climbed back up to my special ledge. I laid down with my face down.

"Solo Hunter." I heard my name called and I slid down the edge of the platform and I stood on stage. "You will form the team that will be known as RWBYS and the leader of this team shall be Ruby Rose." The crowd clapped and Yang hugged her sister. I turned to leave the stage, but was pulled into the group hug anyways.

"Solo I hope you know that this doesn't change what we think of you." Ruby said,"But it does explain why you love peanut butter so much."

"Well, I didn't know you that much to begin with but I guess this is a start." Blake said.

"I guess you do look cute, and I am a dog person." Weiss said.

"You're still my favorite kid!" Yang said.

"Thanks guys." I said,"I appreciate it, but we've been on the stage for a while now." I said. We broke up the hug and left the stage. I went back to sit with them.

"Hey Solo?" I turned to Weiss.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Do you mind if I touched your ears?" She asked.

"Uh…. I guess not." I said, somewhat cautious of having people touching my ears.

"I was gonna ask him that." I heard Ruby mumble.

"Could you sit on the floor please?" I sat down on the floor in front of her. I got a very strange tingle on the top of my head as she scratched behind my ears. I leaned my head on her leg. I took a nap as the ceremony continued on.


End file.
